worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
0 AD
The destruction of the orb ordered by Kai Fuan and his purist terrorist group resets the clock, and the world collectively turns to 0 After Destruction (AD), changing the entire world. Immediate Effect and Consequences The Ghao Empire lost all credibility, and most nations turned hostile. This marks the start of the World War between three superpowers, Afilowe, Lis, and Ghao. Political relations for Ghao worsen for minor, but strong countries, like Montre, Portvus, and Eron. Tepin allies itself with Ghao due to closeness, lack of technological advancement, and fear. The destruction of the orb causes the Kailuna tribes to modernify by the Lis Kingdom. The immediate consequences of this were a sudden decrease in power usage for magic. Things that were simple before were now complex and tiring, like cooking. For the time being, Osines (those that can do magic) around the world were seen as usless with their limited use of magic. Suddenly limited in their ability, various races around the world gather and invent things to make their lives easier, sometimes accidently. The Age of Machines Since they could not do much in war without the aid of magic, technological advances were quickly made. People began to call it the Age of Machines, or, the Industrial Revolution. Steam power was discovered, with the help of solar panels used to heat the water. Minor inventions without need for power are invented, such as gunpowder, and dynamine. Weapons like poison and smoke bombs were inproved on. Two major steam and solar powered inventions: *the automobile, credited to Avan Orianet , resident of the Lis Kingdom, but born in Auvindi lands. Invented due to the log distances required to travel and money upkeep in keeping soldiers fed, especially those who still had magic. Works with steam. *Planes, credited to Vas Tzand , resident of Portvus. He tired of seeing Osines who could fly, and had began to work on this such device before the war started. Tzand made it in such a way that anyone can use it, with or ithout magic. After it's invention, it was thoroughly used to cross the Ishan Ocean, and bring the war to the Ghaoan Empire. Works with solar. Goverment and politics Lis Kingdom The Lis Kingdom banished it's monarchy after it's regning king lost support of the Osines, however, they didn't know what to do after that. In replacement, a member of the King's advisor stepped up. A man named Yeorlin Beaumont named himself dictator of the Lis Kingdom. He was first charming and supportive of the Osines and their cause. After all, their life may not have been perfect, but it was simple and stable. After only two years in power, Beaumont pulled the Osines from the military, formally resigning them of duty, and replaced them with any able-bodied man and male child. Any person who coudn't work were confined, such as the children, women, elderly, or disabled. Any who could fight in the war, but refused were killed on the spot. Osines were forced into specialized living areas, causing families to split. Borders were closed for incoming and migrating Osines, and laws were introduced to limit the rights of the ones already living in the Lis Kingdom, due to their perceived uslesness. Greed for power grew in Beaumont, and after five years in office, faught nearby countries to expand the coutries land, thus marking he begining of the Lisian Empire. Witht he men at war, soon social standing for the women increased to the point where they were no longer considered second class citizens--Osines took the place. It was difficult for them in the beginning, but as production plummeted, the goverment had no choice. The World War marked the first turn for the women's right of the Lisian people, and later, the entire continent of Yefir. Afilowe The Afesians also did away with their monarchy at the begining of the year, after seeing the inaction of Empress Pyan Rei. A violent protest began, forcing the king and his advisaries to flee the country for a few weeks. Once he came back and saw the amount of destruction, he estrablished a parliamentary republic system, and picked people at random to run the country for a while until things cooled down and they could hold a proper election. The king stepped down after the decision, and nothing got done for half a year while those in office adjusted to life in politics and the demands of the public. Those in office began to hype up nationalism to fight the Ghaoan Empire, but without means to get land troops across the ocean effectively, they resolved to fight with only their navy. With morale at an all-time high, production was boosted, and they were able to sell some of their weapons to Lis, and other fighting coutries. As a result, Afilowe became one of the richest countries in history for ten years, until Montre took their place. Truce After 10 years, the Lisian Empire sent an assassin. Geovani Puvar was sent to the Ghaoan Empire to assassinate Empress Pyan Rei. He succeeded, marking the last of the Royal Line, and the end of the war. Puvar was never captured. With the Ghaoan Empire in shambles, the countries decided to hold a truce. With it, a new land was declared and broken from the Ghaoan Empire, near the south, for all countries, called Rintau. The declaration of truce called for the Ghaoan Empire to be dissolved, howver it was unneeded, as various parts of the Empire was already in shambles and revolting. What little remained of Ghao was put under restrictions, and forced to have a presidential republic instituted.